The walking dead awakend
by Appleseed1234
Summary: Walking dead aint for you trust ...


Walking dead LouisXClem

Day 400 the meeting

Louis a 19 year old African-American male about 5'4 a great musician.

It was Louis turn to go out and scavenge

As he left the dorm with his best friend marlon they they smelled and aroma of rotting flesh smelling like 4week old boiled eggs and year old fish.

Marlon" hey Lou is it me or it's starting to smell worse and worse out here

Louis" just imagine when it gets better this will all be of the past.

They continue to walk by the tree line making sure to check the snares and rearm the traps for the walkers, it was a good day they found 3rabbits and they seen a deer running in the east of the woods they start chasing it!

Marlon" we need to get that Lou!!! That could feed us for weeks!!

Louis starts to run faster pulling his bow and arms his arrow

The deer stops and stares into the distance as Louis draws back his bow string as he get ready to release the arrow the deer drops and a young girl appears before Louis can yell stop its to late the arrow pierces here chest.

Marlon" no way Lou we got to help her!!

As marlon grabs her and puts the deer on the cart , Louise is pale from what he's done the young girl is in marlon's arms the blood coming out of her chest Louis feels sick to his stomach.

Marlon yells again Lou help me! You idiot!

They carry her back to the camp after Louis crying lost in he's own head marlon and Brody start to pull the arrow out of her chest and start to apply herbs and bandages.

Brody" she could have died what happen out there marlon?

Marlon" his arrow misses and he almost killed her.

Brody" she's gonna have to stay here for awhile are you sure she was alone ?

Marlon no one else was there at least we didn't see anyone we where in a state of panic.

Brody walks out of the room and see Louis crying in the corner and she yells at him

"Brody get up now! Louis your responsible for her well-being!

Louis gets up in state of shock

Louis"y..ye..yes I will make sure she gets better!

Day 401 the unfortunate events

Brody and marlon go out to scavenge

Brody"marlon bring me to where you found her.

Marlon bring Brody there and the young girls blood is still there but there's also two walkers ripping into something, marlon and Brody run over Brody pulling her Swiss Army knife out and sticking it right into one of the walkers heads and marking breaks the other walkers ankle and stomps the head into a red brown mush,

Brody" oh my god marlon look at that!!!

With a scared face she says I though you said she was alone!

Marlon looking at the young boy torn right in half

Marlon grabs Brody

She was alone! Alone remember that alone!

They proceeded to hide the body deeper in the woods and return back to the dorm.

Day 405"she's up

The young girl opens her eyes to see this amazing looking guy in front of her sleeping in a chair she can't stop but smile and blush. But something is missing!

She starts to panic waking up Louis where is he she keeps asking where's AJ

Louis replies who you where alone your hurt calm down little princess I'll help you find him tomorrow if that's ok it's already pretty late.

Louis and her start to talk and they agree that they will find AJ tomorrow Brody and marlon arrive and here the young girl talking about a car he would run to and wait for her unless it got to bad he would leave her and try to come back.

Marlon tells Brody they have to get rid of the car, they finally find the green cobalt lt 2004 after 2hours of looking they bring it out to the river and push it in the car starts to sink in and disappeared like if it was never real. Brody and marlon run back to the dorm and sleep peacefully

Louis and the young girl start to talk again about Aj and what he looks like she replies with stop calling me girl call me Clem

They finally get to destination and don't see the car Clem starts to cry and falls to her knees the tears running down her face, Louis grabs her and kisses her forehead and wipes her tears away and say he got away Clem please believe that he's a smart kid you have told me all about him I am sure he's fine.

They return back and Clem is quiet Louis brings her over to his piano and they start to play it together and he starts to sing

Clementine my one and only clementine when you smile my heart flutters and the day is ever so bright my one and only Clem my heart skips a beat when you look at me. Marlon starts to sing someone in love I can see it from my eye and he starts to laugh.

A year as past Clem and Louis are deeply in love everyday they leave a note for Aj and everyday there's no reply

It's time for another scavenge but this time Clem Brody,marlon and her love Louis are all out. They are checking the city for Aj and supply when Brody hears something in the grocery store as they go to check it out a trap goes off a bear claw breaking Louis legs in two different places marlon run over with the group to help him as Brody is shot in the face.

The blood all over the faces they hear a yell and it's a girl leading a group of savages they prey on the weak as they bring them back to there base blind folded and tied up

Clem is separated from the rest and then the yelling starts, Clem's yells of agony don't stop and then they go quiet and the leader walks into the room where marlon is tied up with Louis,

Louis yelling if you hurt her I'll kill you!!over and over till the door opens

The leader sits in the chair in front of them and takes the blindfold off both of them and she's cover in blood.

She says here's my name Carly and here's your choices oh dear old Lou marlon or Clem pick one goes free,

Louis yells let Clem go now hurry as she wipes out a gun and shoot marlon in the stomach and he starts to yell in pain!

Louis yells why did you do that I gave you my choice! What do you want from us marlon pass out from pain,

Carly says oh no you don't and starts to cut his arms and legs he wakes up yelling as she says what are you hiding marlon?

Marlon replies I don't know what your talking about please let us go, Carly snaps her finger and a walker on chain held by a thug walks in and starts ripping into marlon Louis cry's my marlon no my friend!

Louis starts to cry, as Carly opens up a cloth with tools she grabs a pair of pliers and starts ripping his nails of Louis starts to yell in pain the blood curling yells

She puts down the tool and asks how did that feel

Louis look in her eyes and says wh.. where s Clem!

Carly replies soon time will tell

As she pulls out nails 1inch 3/4 long and starts hammering them into his finger tips where the nails where ripped off and his yells continues the tears running down his face the sounds of sorrow and agony aren't even human coming from his mouth. Carly then looks oh I forgot about your broken leg let's fix that as she pulls out a saw and starts to saw away Louis passes out Carly stops and grabs a needle of adrenaline and sticks it his chest

Louis wakes up. We can't have you falling asleep now can we

Louis eyes turn dead and he says you might be able to make me feel pain and torture my body but you will never break my soul and heart.

Carly smile and continues to saw hit broken leg as you hear the skin tearing and his pain aching out she grabs a frying pan and heats it with a blow torch this is gonna hurt try not to bite your tongue off as she presses it against his nub he looks up and yells but nothing is coming out but the tears.

Carly leaves the room

And says it's Clem turn

As you hear Clem yelling for about 15mins and then it stops

Carly walks back in and say it seem I broke her and starts to laught Louis cry's as he's one true love dies from what happening to him.

Carly ripples out two of Louis teeth and replaced them with two half inch nails, Louis is on the verge of dying as the doors open and Clem walks in and says can we get this over with

Louis eyes open up wide and the tears don't stop, he cry's out Clem your ok! Clem run as Clem smile why would I run from my people?

Louis looks puzzles

Flash back time

leader goes over and says hey Clem it's been awhile how do you want to do this as she unties her

Clem replies hey Carly tell me what you know,

Carly explains to Clem how Aj body was hidden and the car was moved.

Clem's reply is they used me so they die.

Let's break his body and heart

Clem starts to yell in agony.

Clem turns this was all revenge for Aj this whole long year of pretending to love you what a joke, as she ripped off her ring that he gave her and walks out saying where killing the rest of the kids at the dorm, his eyes go dead once again but now as Carly continues to torture him there's no sound

Carly proceeds to remove his arms and lets him keep he's one leg, she keeps him alive just so they can torture him the light in his eyes is gone the only thing that keeps going through his mind his the fake Clem that he loved. Sorry wrote this really fast, will be a shit ton of grammar errors and other thing if you wish you could fix it :)


End file.
